


Lena Luthor's revenge

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: When Lena Luthor finds out that Kara Danvers is Supergirl she is furious. She never thought that her kind ,selfless, honest best friend will turn out to be the biggest liar of them all. Now she will have her vengeance





	Lena Luthor's revenge

“Look Lena can we just talk” tried Kara for the fifth time today. There had always been that slight edge of fear that Lena would discover her secret identity when she bought CatoCo, after all it was quite clear that Miss Grant knew it. But she didn’t expect Lena to find out on their second day together! In hindsight she should have probably called the DEO to cover the fact that she wrecked a CatCo elevator and broke through the roof 

Lena had confronted her the next morning with the elevator tape. She was very very angry. She still covered up the incident and assured her that no one else knew because even in her anger Lena was an amazing person but it was very clear that she was furious. She tried to explain mumbling something about the DEO forbidding her to reveal her identity but it didn’t sound very convincing even to her own hears. And it clearly made Lena even more angry, she has barely spoken two words to Kara and the silent treatment was driving her crazy

The truth is that she knew exactly why she hadn’t told Lena and the reason was kind of embarrassing. Lena Luthor was the only person who utterly adored and supported Kara Danvers. No one else in her life did this. Oh sure all her friends loved and supported her but they supported all of her. They knew she was Supergirl and what she could do. But Kara Danvers? The awkard mortal girl who was kind of a loser? The only one who had really believed in her was Cat Grant and she showed her support in a rather abusive way. I mean Kara understood that this was her way of expressing affection but she didn’t really enjoy it

Lena on the other hand! She was Kara’s friend! She did that! She actually made a friend who adored and supported meek old Kara Danvers and this was just astonishing to her. I mean sure Winn was technically her friend before he knew she was Supergirl most of their friendship had consisted of him hitting on her and making creepy remarks (she was so glad he grew up) . If only she could talk to her teenage self and tell her they had actually succeeded and made a normal human friend as Kara Danvers!

So yeah it was kind of embarrassing to tell your best friend that the reason you hadn’t told them about the fact that you were an alien was because you adored the fact that they loved your loser side. But now she was more then willing to do it because she knew that Lena must be blaming herself, thinking that she hadn’t told her because she was a Luthor. Kara felt like slapping herself. She should have told her truth immediately

The only problem was that she couldn’t find an opportunity to talk with Lena. Her friend had spent the whole day shutting down any attempts at talking in the office, her calls, texts and e-mails went unanswered......it was hell. So she had resorted to extreme measures like actually coming to her home. In a second hindsight arriving through the balcony in her Supergirl uniform was probably not her best idea. Lena seemed more pissed then ever

But suddenly Lena’s cold mask of indifference with simmering rage underneath the surface was split by a smile. She had never seen Lena smile like this. Her smiles were usually filled with warmth and kindness and made Kara feel like she was floating (Literally. She was of the few people who actually had a frame of reference for this). Now this smile made her shiver and eerily reminded her of Lilian

“Do you understand that I am extremely angry with you?” asked Lena in her CEO voice

“Yes. I know and you have every right to be. But I just want you know that I value our friendship above all else and I will do everything in my power….”

“I was hoping you would say this “said Lena as she cut her off mid sentence. She still had her Lilian smile and it was making Kara very nervous “There is something you can do to make it up to me”

“An….anything” answered Kara swallowing nervously. She trusted her friend but there was something extremely disturbing about her smile

“What I want you to do” said Lena as she walked confidently towards Kara backing her up against the table. Even though Kara could withstand temperatures hot enough to melt through steel she was pretty sure she was sweating right now” ….is have Supergirl appear at my initiative for Healthy Kids on Sunday. I could use the support”

Kara blinked in confusion. She had been fearing some variation of go to hell that would break her heart. Instead she was invited to a charity event at the new Luthor park?

“Of course Lena! You can count on Supergirl’s full support. I mean mine. Which is Superigrl because her is me. I mean I am her” stuttered Kara awkwardly not knowing what to do. Was she forgiven now? Was it ok to hug?

Just before she was about to reach for a hug Lena backed away 

“Of course you understand that I still need time to process my anger” said Lena and this time there was something even weirder in her voice. Some hint of smugness “so perhaps it will be best if the next time we meet each other is at the initiative?”

“Yes of course! Anything.” said Kara with fake enthusiasm not the least bit excited by the prospect of not seeing Lena for five days

 

Alex Danvers had spent the last five days being a nervous wreck. Not only did a Luthor find out her sister’s identity but it was Lena Luthor, the smartest of them all and one who had easily outmaneuvered her devious mother. A Luthor who according to Kara was furious at her sister and this combination made Alex extremely nervous. Even worse was the fact that her sister had agreed to meet Luthor at this park event. Alex could immediately see the tactical advantage Luthor would have. Her sister would never endanger so many children and wouldn’t use her full strength

She had half of the DEO stationed around the park and Maggie had brought a significant amount of police officers as well and yet she was still nervous. She just knew that Luthor had some kind of evil plan in the works and she had to stop her

Watching the usual opening speech Alex was on the lookout for any sign of treachery. She saw her sister standing next to the CEO looking far too relaxed, hell downright happy. Clearly she had completely ignored Alex’s warnings. Near the end of the speech she finally saw what she was looking for. Luthor’s face had become predatory, she looked like she was on the verge of enacting her horrible plans. Alex just knew. Putting her hand on her gun she got ready to act

“And for a special treat. Something we kept as a hidden surprise for all the children of National City” Alex gritted her teeth as she awaited Luthor’s “surprise”. She knew this was going to be bad ”Supergirl has declared her support for out Healthy Kids program”

“I sure have “said a smiling Kara who clearly didn’t suspect a trap

“And as a part of this she has agreed to join our Vegan November” declared Luthor with what could only be described as a smile made of pure evil. Alex got to watch the unrelenting fear in Kara’s eyes as her smile seemed frozen in horror” Everyday she will come to our lovely park to share a delicious vegan lunch with us and don’t worry Supergirl we know your appetite so we will make sure that the cook will give you a triple portion”

The whole crowd laughed at Luthor’s joke. Kara tried to laugh along as well but her laugh was more towards the hysterical range. Alex could see that it was not over. With what could only be describe as a predatory look, Lena’s eyes fixated on Kara as she added

“And of course we all know how busy Supergirl could get. There are always emergencies but as a true hero our Girl of Steel has promised to that she would make up for every missed lunch with us because no emergency will keep her away from some delicious kale. Isn’t this great kids?” finished Luthor to a loud chorus of “yes” and turned to face a broken Supergirl who looked utterly defeated. She could see Luthor mouthing “Now we are even’ to Kara as got off the stage with a victorious grin

Alex could only stare in admiration. What a perfect trap. She managed to get Kara exactly where she wanted her and had cut off all avenues of escape. She was even more brilliant then Alex suspected. And then suddenly she couldn’t help but laugh. After being tense all week this felt like a blessed relief and seeing Kara pouting on the stage made her laugh even harder. As she nearly double over in laughter thinking about how this would be a valuable lesson for her sister she suddenly caught a glance of her fiancée in the crowd. Maggie had a calculating expression on her face and when her gazed turned to Alex she had the same predatory grin that Lena did just a few minutes ago. Alex stopped laughing. She nearly stopped breathing. Oh no


End file.
